Descendants One-Shots
by clicheluver
Summary: This is my first foray in the Descendants Fandom. It is a collection of One-Shots, that I will upload as I see fit. Everyone is welcome to provide me with ideas and I will try to write them as quickly as possible ( if they inspire me, of course ).
1. What If

**Hello! This is the hopefully auspicious beginning to my one-shot collection about the Descendants fandom. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except any OC's I might create.**

**Hope you enjoy the first story!**

* * *

**What If**

The days were rare when both Ben and Mal were relatively free of their respective duties as King and Lady of the Court. So, using this opportunity, they were spending their afternoon cuddling in Ben's dorm room. Mal's dorm would have been preferable, but Evie was running a tight ship in their room, making about a dozen orders for her business.

On Ben's bed, mal was sequestered into his side, playing with his fingers as she lay her head on his shoulder. The couple was content to just lay there, unwilling to talk and disturb the rare silence. Just then, Mal perked up.

"Ben?" Mal asked with an inquisitive smile on her face.

Ben decided to humour her, an easy smile on his own face, "Yes Mal?"

"What would you be if you weren't the King?"

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

Mal turned around in Ben's arms to look at his face.

"We both know that I would be an artist if I wasn't your Lady of the Court, so answer my question."

"I never thought about it," Ben adopted a thoughtful expression, "I knew that I would one day be King, so I never gave a thought to anything else."

"Think about it now, then, "Mal said with a little pout.

"Yes, yes," Ben said with a small chuckle. "Let me think… I would have liked to become a professor. Guiding young minds to their potential sounds like exactly the kind of job I would want."

"You know what, I can see it," Mal said with a considering look on her face, "Professor Benjamin Florian, I like it!" She knew she was inviting retaliation with that comment.

Ben gave a smirk in answer to her impish look, "Well, Mal Bertha, I do believe you are asking for a tickle fight."

Mal jumped away from his arms as Ben poised his hands to tickle her.

The rest of the relaxing day devolved into tickle fights and mischievous fun.

* * *

** You guys can review or PM any story ideas.**

**I would like to inform you, however, that this is very low on my list of priorities. If I get any new ideas, I will try to upload them asap, but there is no guarantee.**

**-clicheluver**


	2. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

King Benjamin of Auradon felt very much like a teenage girl, sitting in his dorm at school, cooped up in a pile of his blankets. The only thing missing was the tub of ice-cream.

Normally, Ben was a calm and collected person, he never gave in to his anger, preferring to deal with things logically. That was before Mal came into his life, she was capable of igniting his emotions like no one else. Every emotion, whether it was happiness, sadness, love or anger, seemed heightened when it came to Mal. It was in no way a bad thing because it was proof to him that he loved her with every fiber of his being. But it also meant that he did absolutely stupid things, to get even a small smile from Mal. Like his musical production in front of the entire school.

This time, however, his actions could have much, much bigger consequences.

* * *

Mal was sequestered in her dorm, drawing aggressively on her sketchpad. That was how Evie found her.

The blue haired girl sat gracefully at Mal's bedside, well aware that her friend was extremely angry, for her to be drawing in this manner. A few months ago, she would have been slinging spells left and right, regardless of the consequences. Evie was glad Mal had found another outlet, despite it not being nearly as effective.

"Sweetheart," Evie put her hand on Mal's, stopping her furious scribbling, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just go online and you'll find plenty of articles that explain the 'situation'" Mal muttered sarcastically, defaulting to her habitual defense mechanism in the face of difficulty.

So it was about Ben's 'incident' with the reporters.

"Mal, I know you aren't bothered by Ben's actions," Evie pulled Mal upright, "So, what exactly did Ben do to make you upset?"

Mal explained with a scowl etched on her face, "Our beloved King has shut himself in his room for the past three hours, and refuses to come out no matter how much I beg him."

Mal's frown turned sad as she continued to speak, "As a result, there are plenty of articles detailing exactly how I am corrupting the Good King of Auradon with my wicked ways. Ben refuses to give a proper statement, which means that the press is just running with the story."

Evie pulled her purple-haired friend in a hug to comfort her. Mal was still very worried about her standing with the kingdom after the events of the Cotillion.

Evie was curious about one thing, however, "What exactly did the reporters do to evoke such a reaction from Ben? He is normally very calm."

"They somehow got a hold of the story of Ben's kidnapping on the Isle. It might be common knowledge that Ben and I went to the Isle, but his kidnapping had been kept firmly under wraps. One of the reporters had the gall to ask if I had a hand in the kidnapping right in front of Ben."

"Then they deserve everything they got," Evie replied firmly.

"I agree completely Evie. But Ben? He just decides to shut himself in his room with no explanation, leaving me to deal with the fallout!"

Before the rant could pick up traction Evie interrupted, "Mal, I understand what you are saying, but maybe Ben is honestly bothered by his own actions. Before this, he has only ever been angry with you or his enemies. Suddenly bursting out in anger and injuring one of the reporters must be causing some issues."

Mal pouted at the rational explanation, "But he can't just remain in his room forever over one little incident."

Evie frowned, "Just like you couldn't run off to the Isle?"

"That's a completely different thing and you know it!"

"Is it, Mal?" Evie stood from the bed to properly make her point, "The circumstances may be different, but Ben is shutting himself off the same way you did. Ans you will have to be there for him the same way he was in the aftermath of everything. Pouting is not the solution."

Mal knew that Evie was right and that she had to at least talk to Ben. If nothing else, then he would know that she was there for him. Giving Evie a single look to dissuade her from saying anything else, she walked out of the room intent on making Ben pay attention.

As Mal left the room with a determined stride, Evie got her phone out of the pocket in her dress. She called a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Queen Belle?"

* * *

"Ben! Ben. Open the door," Mal was pounding on the door with all her strength but it wouldn't budge. She really did not want to use magic, because she had promised Ben that she wouldn't unless it was an emergency. This situation just barely didn't count as one.

"Come on, Ben! Just open the door and talk to me…" Mal was on the verge of tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find the former King and Queen of Auradon standing there.

Belle held up a pair of keys, likely to open Ben's dorm. Mal looked at them both with utter relief. Adam put a reassuring hand on her head as Belle opened the door. Looking inside Ben's room, everything was immaculate. The only thing out of place was the bundle of bright blue blankets atop the bed. As she went to enter the room, Belle stopped her.

"Sweetheart, why don't you give us a few minutes with him before coming in?"

"Of course."

* * *

For Ben, listening to Mal's desperate cries was heart-wrenching. He could tell that she was about to cry and he never wanted to be the reason for her tears. But here he was causing her so much emotional pain. But he couldn't talk to her until he reflected over everything that had happened today.

He was surprised to hear a click of the lock, then his mother's voice came through the multitude of blankets he had piled upon himself.

"Benjamin!"

Ben dug himself out of his cave, aware of his mother's tone. It was better to do whatever she wanted when she got like this. His suit was rumpled and his hair in disarray but Ben stood before his parents, who were looking at him with reassurance and disappointment. He hung his head, thinking that his actions in the public eye were the reason for their disappointment.

"Ben, what is going on here?"

"Mom, I…"

Adam spoke up before Ben could say much of anything, "Ben, what we want to know is why you have sequestered yourself in your room."

"Do you know how much you have hurt Mal, young man?"

"But Mom, Dad. I…I lost control of my anger and I punched a reporter. That was completely out of line and I felt so bad. What if I hurt Mal? Or someone else?" Ben was rambling in his panic, and he was also confused as to why he wasn't being scolded for losing control of his emotions in public.

Adam put a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. Meanwhile, Belle was pulling up one of the articles on her phone.

"Look what the press has been saying because of today's incident. They are slandering Mal because you didn't stick around to give a proper statement."

Ben was instantly angry as he began to read through the article," How dare they?" He was beginning to growl, so Adam forced him to sit back down on the bed.

"That's what happens when you don't give proper explanations for your actions. So, what if you lost control? You are also human and allowed to protect the ones you love."

Ben looked up his father in surprise, "You mean…"

Belle sat down beside her son, "Of course it is alright for you to get angry if someone slanders your girlfriend, but shutting yourself off is not the way to deal with it."

"You will have to realize that you cannot make everyone happy. There will be times when public opinion will go against you, but that does not take away your authority as King, nor your rights as a human being."

Ben was beginning to understand what his parents were trying to say. He gave them a slight smile, "I think I need to talk to Mal and then ready a statement for the press."

* * *

Waiting outside Ben's room, Map was pacing. She was hoping that Belle and Adam would be able to convince him to come out and talk to her.

A few minutes later, when the door to Ben's dorm opened, it was to Belle and Adam's smiling faces. The former monarchs left, and there he was, standing at his door with a guilty expression. Mal was just relieved.

"Mal…" his voice was hesitant in a way she had never heard before. Ben was usually very confident in himself.

Mal decided to just hug him.

"Mal, I am so sorry. Mom showed me those articles and…"

"Don't bother about that. I am just glad that you are talking to me," she interrupted with a radiant smile. "Just tell me the reason?"

Ben pulled her into his room, not wanting to broadcast his explanation. After closing the door, he turned to Mal and held her hands in his.

"Mal, you have to understand, my love for you makes me _feel._ Every emotion is heightened to the extreme if it has something to do with you. Simple pleasures turn into ecstasy. But when I get angry about something to do with you, it turns into absolute rage. And I have never lost control of my anger in front of anyone but my parents, even then I controlled myself. Today, I raised a hand at someone. I don't regret it, but at the time, shutting myself in my room seemed like the best option. Mal, I am so sorry that my actions were blamed on you. I should have owned up to it."

Mal smiled softly, "Ben… yes, I was upset about the articles. But what bothered me most was being u able to help you when you have helped me so much in the past."

Ben was happy that Mal was not upset with him, and their kiss was one of love, relief, and contentment.

And his press statement put the fear of the King in the reporters for quite a long time.

* * *

** My second one shot it here. Once again, you are welcome to send me ideas in reviews or via PM/**

**-clicheluver.**


	3. Beautiful Tricks

**Beautiful Tricks**

Ben was often left in awe of the way Mal looked. Her pale skin and purple hair were exotic in Auradon, where no one had crazy coloured hair. But it was not her looks had had him captivated completely. It was the little things. The way she preferred leather over any other clothing material. Or the way her nose scrunched up when something gross came into her line of sight. The way she got excited over every little thing that he took for granted.

But the most enchanting things about Mal were her magic coupled with her mischievous nature. The way she turned the picnic basket into blue and yellow butterflies, leaving the picnic fully set. The way she sometimes turned his hair pink and didn't tell him until the day was over, sending him to council meetings with oddly coloured hair. Her little tricks were as beautiful as she was, and her smile even more so.


	4. Untitled

**This one might not make very much sense because my thoughts just came pouring out.**

* * *

On one of her visits to the Royal Palace, Mal made her way to the Library. Despite her various visits, she had never gone to the library, knowing it was the personal haven of the former king and queen. But she was feeling brave today, so she decided to go down the corridor from Ben's study and open the gigantic doors at the end.

Impressive was the first word that came to mind. For Mal, who had grown up without many books, the amount of them in this place seemed absolutely massive. There was a pleasing scent of paper and ink wafting about as she began to roam.

Mal soon reached the center of the library where she noticed Belle sitting and reading a book. The former queen looked peacefully engrossed, but she still noticed someone invading her space.

'Oh, Mal! Come, have a seat.' Belle patted the seat beside her with a smile. 'What brings you to the library today?'

Mal decided that the truth was the safest bet, she had become comfortable enough with the queen to not be formal all the time, 'Just felt curious. I haven't been here before.'

Belle decided that this was the perfect time for small talk.

'So, what kind of books do you like to read?'

Mal just shrugged, 'Never had much of an opportunity to read, to be honest. Nobody read the assigned books at Dragon Hall, and outside of that we were too busy defending territories.' It was the truth and inconsequential to Mal, that was how she had lived her life and she wasn't ashamed of it now.

Belle seemed to understand and dropped the topic because no matter how blasé Mal was about it, it was still sensitive. But the subject she picked up was arguably worse.

'How are you and Ben doing?'

Mal wasn't sure how to answer her boyfriend's mother's question. What was she supposed to say, _we just made out in your son's office? _'We're doing fine. We don't get too much time together anymore with Ben's duties, but he tries to make time.'

Belle just smiled, 'Believe me, dear. Appreciate whatever time you do get, once you are queen it will only get busier.'

Mal just stopped short in shock, 'Queen…wha?'

The former queen chuckled, 'What did you think? True love like yours is made to last, Mal. Ben will one day make you his queen even if it doesn't happen for years.'

Only recently had Mal been able to acclimate to the idea of marrying Ben someday, but she had never contemplated becoming a Queen. It was a strange thought. She said none of this out loud.

Belle continued talking, unbothered by Mal's contemplative silence, 'You know, I never imagined becoming Queen when I married Adam. All I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with him. But circumstances lead you to paths that you cannot imagine for yourself. Don't worry Mal, you will make a great queen when the time comes.'

'But I have so much to learn as Lady of the Court…I...'

Belle just laughed, 'You think I did not have to learn, Mal? I am the daughter of an inventor. I knew nothing about politics or how to be a royal. But I learned because I wanted to remain by Adam's side and it was his dream to unite Auradon.'

Mal was honestly surprised at this revelation. Belle possessed such power and grace; it was impossible to imagine that she hadn't always been that way. She said so to Belle and the brown-haired woman laughed.

'I was the furthest thing from graceful Mal, I was an outcast for most of my early life. I was too bold, too well-read, too much for most people to want to handle, but being with Adam changed me in a good way. We are ever changing, dynamic. After all, how boring would life be if we always remained the same, never learned from our successes and failures?'

'I suppose,' Mal was left thinking again. Change had been such a big fear for her. Too much change or not enough, somehow Mal had always felt inadequate. But if what Belle was saying was true, then change was a natural process. It was supposed to happen and there was no point being afraid of it because it could not be controlled.

With that realization, Mal smiled at the knowing look Belle was giving her. The subject was then dropped in favour of Belle discussing her favourite books with Mal and the two ladies spent the next few hours in each other's company, laughing happily.


	5. Beautiful Soul

**Beautiful Soul**

Mal had never imagined that she would fall in love. His kisses became the very air she breathed and his words were a soothing bam to her broken self.

Ben. Ben. How to describe him? He was quite innocent for someone who had grown up in politics. He believed that there was good in everyone, even though that was categorically untrue. He gave everyone a chance to prove themselves. He also had the habit of taking upon himself the guilt of others' deeds, which was annoying to deal with.

All of these things made him a beautiful soul and she loved him for it.


	6. Plight

**Plight**

The reformed daughter of Maleficent gave a baleful glance at the empty tourney field as she sat on the bleachers. She had chosen this spot for one reason only; no one would expect her to be here.

Honestly, all Mal wanted was some peace but there was none to be had inside the school. Not even her dorm, where Evie was running a tight ship on her business. Not even her art awarded her the pleasure it usually did. So, here she sat, alone and miserable, wallowing in her anger.

Now one might ask, what could make Mal, of all people, miserable?

It was Audrey and Chad with their usual comments. Of course, she was unbothered by the insults, they had become par for the course and she had heard worse. What bothered her was the fact that they dared to insult her in the first place.

She was used to being feared and respected for her power. No one dared to insult her to her face and those who did faced the consequences. Just for that reason, Mal sometimes felt that going back to the Isle would be her best choice Then she felt guilty for feeling this way. Then anger at the unusual feeling of guilt. It was a vicious cycle.

* * *

Ben watched from afar as his girlfriend sat alone. He had heard what his former friends had said and he felt deeply upset that people he had known nearly all his life were capable of such vitriol.

However, it was clear that Mal wanted to deal with this alone and he would respect her choice. No matter how much it hurt that she didn't come to him with her problems.


	7. Unexpected Wake-ups

**Unexpected Wake-ups**

Mal awoke with a smile on her face, the sun was streaming into the room and the birds were chirping. It was as different from an Isle wakeup as possible and that made her ecstatic. She looked over to see Evie still asleep.

Mal had always been an early riser. One the Isle, it had been out of necessity. But in Auradon, she enjoyed waking up early just for the novelty. And to put some extra time into her art. Today, however, she had different plans.

Taking care not to wake Evie up, Mal got ready for the day in her customary purple outfit. Getting out of the dorm, she visited the kitchens first, picking up two of the muffins she had baked the night before. She then made her way to the most exclusive dorm in the school. Ben's dorm.

Ben's dorm was in a different part of the school, having been a master bedroom of the castle before it was converted. Ben didn't often stay there, choosing to go back to Castle Beast at the end of the day with consideration to his kingly duties. But last night had been a rare occasion. He had been too tired to go back and ended up staying at the dorm. Giving Mal the opportunity to finally visit.

As she stood in front of the dorm room door, muffins in hand, the purple-haired girl hesitated for half a second before knocking. There was a groggy 'Come in' from the other side of the door and she entered.

The room looked like something out of a brochure. It certainly looked very royal. And neat. Like unnaturally neat. There was not a single speck of dust anywhere and everything was set to perfection. From the books on the study table to the folded clothes from the previous day. Mal also noticed a pot of brewed black coffee in a fancy coffee machine that was on another table, and walked over to it, silently setting down the muffins. She then walked over the King-size bed where Ben slept peacefully.

He was on his side with the blanket tucked snugly under his chin and a tiny frown on his obviously cute face.

Mal leaned down, close to his face to whisper in his ear, "Ben. Ben." No response. So, she decided to poke him in the shoulder. One poke. Two pokes. A slight twitch on the face. This was getting ridiculous. Everyone else she knew would have jumped out of bed by now. It was time for drastic measures.

Mal moved to the end of her bed grasped the blanket tightly. Then, using all her strength, she pulled it off Ben.

The first thing she noticed was that he slept in nothing but his boxers. So, obviously she spent the next few minutes staring at him as he got up in surprise and stretched while still in bed. He was still unaware that she was there. Mal watched on in amusement as he made his way to the coffee, still with his eyes closed and poured himself a cup. Apparently, it was a habit. He didn't even wonder for a moment about who woke him up!

"Ben."

The King of Auradon jumped up, careful with his coffee mug and turned to see his girlfriend laughing at him.

"Well, your majesty, you might want to start paying more attention in the mornings," Mal remarked playfully.

Ben still seemed to be in a trance and replied in a way that was unlike him, "I don't know. If this is what being unaware gets me, I might have to make it a habit."

"Oh, I think it was more of a gift for me than it was for you," Mal retorted, pointedly looking him up and down.

The King looked down at himself and blushed scarlet, just realizing that he was standing half-naked in front of his girlfriend. He shuffled awkwardly, wanting to cover himself up but not sure how to do it. He couldn't very well jump back in his bed.

The purple haired girl just rolled her eyes, "Come one, Ben. You went swimming on our first date, you had no problems stripping down then."

Ben chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah. Right."

"Anyway, I brought you muffins. They're blueberry."

All of his hesitations vanished as Ben took notice of the delicious looking muffins. As he scarfed one down, he said to his girlfriend, "Honestly Mal, if all your wake-ups are like this, I might have to sleep here more often."

"Shut up and eat your muffin, you dork."

* * *

**And that is it. I don't have a proper ending for this one, just a scene that was in my head. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-clicheluver**


	8. Untitled 2

**Untitled 2**

"I can't do this anymore."

Mal entered the Council Meeting Room, interrupted a scheduled meeting, said these words to King Ben in front of everyone and ran like a bat out of hell.

Ben's face showed none of his emotional turmoil. His girlfriend had seemingly broken up with him, in front of all the royals of the Country, including his parents.

"Meeting adjourned."

At least the rest of the royals were respectful enough to allow Ben to leave the Council Room before they began gossiping like teenagers.

As for Ben, he was in shock. He had absolutely no clue why Mal would say something like that, especially after the events of the Cotillion. They loved each other, so what could have prompted her to behave in such a way?

He found Mal in the Castle Library, holed up in an alcove. He had followed the sound of her crying in the vast room. She was holding her head in her hands, crying profusely.

"Mal…" Ben said softly. Her response was to cry harder. The King moved forward to embrace his Lady, allowing her to cry on his chest, but she kept pushing him away. The brunette just held on tighter, not allowing his love to escape his grasp.

"What happened, Mal? Did someone say something to upset you?"

Mal was not listening, however, too busy struggling and hitting his chest over and over again. There was no strength behind her hits.

"Leave…me…alone," she nearly growled.

Ben just ignored her insignificant hits and continued to hold her close until she gave on escaping. Mal went limp against him and began crying again.

"What happened, Mal?" He asked again.

Her words were difficult to decipher between her heavy sobs.

"I just…can't anymore, okay? I can't handle being Lady of the Court. I can't handle being your girlfriend. My life is being taken over by royal duties and I don't have time for me, for us anymore. You might be used to sacrificing your life for the crown Ben, but I am not," by the end, her voice was clearer, stronger. She truly believed that this was the thing that would end their relationship.

Ben just shook his head, unable to understand where all of this was coming from, "Sacrificing myself? Mal, what are you talking about?"

The purple-haired teen frowned at his incredulousness, "So, you haven't given up doing what you love because of Royal duties?" She touched his cheek gently, "Everyday, I watch you succumb to your sense of responsibility, unable to be your complete self. I don't want that for you. I don't want that for either of us."

Ben stopped to think, recognizing what Mal had said to be true.

He held onto her gently and said, "We will work this out Mal. Somehow. Just…don't break up with me?"

Mal acquiesced with a small 'okay', unable to deny him anything.

* * *

**I feel like this took off on a very different route from what I intended. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**-clicheluver**


End file.
